Forbidden Magic
by Alexis McLean
Summary: The gang goes to a training camp where they're not allowed to use magic. Through all of their hard work, an unexpected relationship developes. *Chapter 7 up-Smooth Move* Hope you like.
1. Reaching the station

Forbidden Magic  
  
Chapter one: Reaching the Station  
  
Hermione finished packing her suitcase and began to haul it downstairs. It was the very first day of July. The brilliant summer sun shone through her beautiful bedroom window as the wind softly blew her curtains. She reached the bottom of the landing and her father was waiting patiently by the door.  
  
"Are you ready dear?" he asked kindly, looking at her through his golden- rimmed glasses. An outstretched hand reached for her trunk and he carried it to the car. "Are you excited about camp? It sounds like it should be an interesting challenge. A training camp with no magic? You should have an advantage there though, eh sugar?" Her father's rambling was quick and energetic. She smiled at him, but wasn't sure if she agreed. True, she was a muggle-born, meaning she knew how to manage without magic, but this camp was for basic training, something she knew she wasn't at all skilled in. She stooped down and sat in the passenger's seat while her father buckled his seatbelt. She re-checked her pockets to make sure she had her ticket with her. The train that would be taking them to the camp was waiting on platform 7 ½. Once the car had been started, Mr. Granger put his foot on the gas-peddle and began the trip to King's Cross Station.  
  
The ride was slow and silent. The only sound heard was that of the faint humming of the engine. Soon, they arrived at the train station and Hermione stepped a foot out of her old station wagon. Since the camp was optional, she wasn't sure who was going to show up. She did know, however, that both Harry and Ron would be attending. She browsed the large crowd for some familiar flaming red hair, knowing that Ron would be the easiest to spot due to his height. Spotting him, she hurried over to him, lugging her trunk behind her. He was standing right in front of platform seven, looking at it skeptically. Harry was standing beside him. Their expressions lightened as they turned around and saw her.  
  
"Hey Hermione! You made it!" She ran up and gave them both a friendly hug. She looked over at the wall between platforms seven and eight.  
  
"Have you guys figured out how to get to the platform yet?" she asked. By the look on their faces, they were completely clueless.  
  
"I suppose it's just like the platform 9 ¾. You must just have to lean into it," Ron said, though it didn't seem as if even he believed what he was saying.  
  
"Well. are you going to try it?" she looked at him expectantly. He just grinned innocently at her.  
  
"Ladies first," he replied.  
  
"Well in that case, you'd better go ahead Weasley," a new voice from behind them called out. They all spun around to see Malfoy standing behind them with a smug grin on his face. Harry groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are YOU doing at a training camp Malfoy? Aren't you afraid there might be some actual work involved?" Harry inquired, shooting loathsome glances at his long-time enemy.  
  
"Believe me Potter, this was NOT my idea of a fun way to spend my vacation, but my mother simply insisted," he said this very casually, then seemed to snap back to his normal self. "So, is the famous Harry Potter trying to earn some more points with Dumbledore, or is he just along to save Weasel and Granger when they screw up?" Ron started toward Malfoy, but like so many times before, Hermione and Harry both had to hold him back.  
  
"Snuff off Malfoy, or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what? Scold me to death? It's not like you can curse me, seeing as how we're not supposed to bring along our wands, Potter." Malfoy sneered at them one last time before striding past them and walked right through the barrier.  
  
"Well, at least we figured out how to get through," Hermione said. She grabbed her trunk and walked through the wall, leaving the boys to follow. 


	2. The trip to the training camp

Forbidden Magic  
  
Chapter two: The trip to the training camp  
  
The trio got their trunks and made their way to a compartment in the very back of the train. This train was quite a bit nicer then the 'Hogwarts Express.' It was called 'The Magic-Maker' and it was a deep blue in color. The seats were soft and velvety and there was a fragrance pervading throughout that smelt of fresh orchard apples. They sat down and heaved their trunks into the stow-away above them.  
  
"Wanna play 'exploding snap'?" Ron asked the other two. Harry nodded his head and sat on the floor, but Hermione shook her head and continued reading her new book. "Oh, come on Hermione, we don't even have any homework this summer! How can you possibly sit there and read when so many exciting things are happening?" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Hermione rolled her eyes. It was true that whoever was taking part in this camp was exempt from the summer's homework, but Hermione thought that she should at least study the material before school started or she would be way behind. She looked at her two best friends, who were looking at her with the most pathetic look in their eyes that they could muster. She sighed heavily and joined them on the floor.  
  
"Fine. I'll play one game and then I'm going to try and study before we arrive. I wonder how long the train ride will be," she thought aloud.  
  
"Who cares?" Ron said, dealing out the cards in his hands. They played not once, but five times, before a rude knock at their door ceased their fun. The cab doors were glass so they could see exactly who was on the other side: Malfoy. To their surprise, his two over-large cronies didn't flank him this time.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked through the door, not even bothering to open it.  
  
"Well, let's see.I want my own home, with my own room, and my own quidditch team. I want lots of money and-"  
  
"Let me rephrase this. What do you want from us?" Harry interrupted, giving him a look that clearly stated that if he didn't stop bothering them he was going to throw him out of the window. Malfoy raised his eyebrows with a superior look on his face.  
  
"Well, I was sent to tell you something, but. I'm not sure if I remember what it was," he said casually, pretending to be thinking hard.  
  
"Either spill it Malfoy, or leave!" Ron spat in a voice just below a yell.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist Weasel. I only came to tell you that you're supposed to stay in your muggle clothing. That and you're a worthless bunch of cowards and a sorry excuse for wizards, but I didn't think you needed reminding." With that, he walked smugly out the door and shut it, just before Ron lunged at him, causing Ron to get a severely squashed nose. Hermione's eyes followed Malfoy down the other compartments. She had never seen him in muggle clothing. Although he accurately portrayed what a teen muggle would where, the look didn't suit him. She looked back to Harry and Ron who were still scowling out the door after Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, give it a rest, will you? Let's just continue our game." The two boys looked back to her and continued dealing the cards, but had sour looks on their faces the rest of the way. Before they knew it, the train was slowing down and eventually coming to a complete stop. They three of them grabbed their things and stepped off of the train and onto another muggle station. To their surprise, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.  
  
"All students will please follow me," she said, turning on her heals and leading them to a small clearing behind the station. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she scanned the professor's wardrobe. She was wearing a pair of taper blue jeans and a silk, flowery blouse. Her hair, however, stayed in its usual, tight bun. The students were all assembled in the crowd of excited chaos. Professor McGonagall waved her hand for silence and an instant quiet ensued. "Now, since the point of this.assignment is to learn how to survive without magic, we will be taking taxi cabs to the training camp. Ahh. if I'm not mistaken, I believe that's them now." Everyone's heads turned in the direction she had been looking as roughly fifteen taxis pulled into the parking lot. Excited conversation began as they made their way to the yellow automobiles. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together in the backseat in one of the taxis, only to be followed by none other than Malfoy. To their great relief, he sat in front.  
  
The trip to the training camp was very short. They got out of the cab and walked over to where the large group was gathering. There, Professor McGonagall briefly explained the rules to them one more time. They were to do whatever the drill sergeants said, and they were under no circumstances allowed to use magic. She quickly checked to make sure nobody had brought his or her wands with a charm. After everybody was checked, she bid them farewell and left them alone with the drill sergeants.  
  
Author's note: ok, another chappy's done. Hope you enjoyed. It's a bit short and boring right now, but it will start to get better. For those of you who weren't sure, this is a DM/HG ship. And to all you who replied, thank you. Also, I didn't know that I wasn't accepting anonymous replies, but I changed it, so now I do. Thanks again. See ya'! 


	3. Drill Sergeant Screwups

Forbidden Magic  
  
Chapter three: Drill Sergeant Screw-ups  
  
The first thing they did was follow the leaders to their rooms. All thirty of the girls shared the same room. Hermione found that her assigned bed was the top bunk bed at the very back of the room. The person right below her was Millicent Bullstrode, a nasty Slytherin in which she had had a bit of a conflict with in her second year. Before Hermione could even get to her bed, Millicent confronted her very forcefully.  
  
"Listen you little squirt," she had started, glaring at Hermione with her beady black eyes. "Since we have to share a bunk, let's lay out the rules right now!" she growled. Hermione recoiled slightly, wishing passionately that she were back at home with her parents. "First off," she continued. "I get these three drawers for my clothes." Hermione eyed the dresser, which they were to share. There were only four drawers total, but she thought it best not to argue with the two hundred pounds in front of her. "Second, I need to get the most sleep possible, so if I hear you snore, laugh, or talk in your sleep, I will not hesitate to smother you with your pillow. And lastly," she looked at the bunk bed they were to be sleeping in. After careful consideration, she finally seemed to make up her mind. "I get the top bunk." Hermione's eyes shot up in fear. An image of her waking up squashed from being piled under the top bunk roamed in her mind. She shook it loose.  
  
"But.these beds were assigned to us. I-I don't think they will let us switch," she stuttered. Millicent thought hard about this. The action looked a bit painful for her.  
  
"We'll figure out that problem if we come to it, now stop staring at me before I catch your ugliness, you filthy mudblood!"  
  
"Looks like it's too late for you, Millicent." Hermione turned around and saw Ron standing behind her, Harry at his side. "Now, why don't you run along?" Hermione was relieved that they had shown up. She was beginning to get worried about this whole 'experience.' She looked at Harry and Ron and noticed for the first time how much they had changed. They had both gotten more muscular, which made them look more like her bodyguards than her friends. This was probably why Millicent had chosen not to start a fight with them. Maybe they could talk her into at least taking the bottom bunk. She strode over to them and walked with them to the 'initiation circle,' whatever that was.  
  
They were one of the first to arrive on a big wooden stage, so they stood with the rest that had already finished unpacking. "Do you guys know what we're doing here?" A blond haired Ravenclaw asked them. They all shook their heads in reply and waited for the rest to arrive.  
  
About ten minutes later, once everyone was waiting patiently on the stage, a tall, muscular man walked over and stood in front of them. "ATTEN-TION!" he called out. Only a few people, including Harry and Hermione, stood at complete attention, arms at sides and all. Everyone else was still standing around unassembled, looking bewildered at the man in front of them. Rage filled the man's face and he looked absolutely livid. "I said, 'ATTEN- TION'!" the man repeated. Nobody moved. The man's eyes bulged out and he continued to shout at them. "Listen to me, you maggots! When I say ATTENTION, you'd better stand at attention, or we're going to have some serious problems! ATTEN-TION!" Some more people caught on and joined the group that was obviously muggle born in the attention position. Everyone else just stood there, hoping that he wouldn't yell at them anymore. To many's surprise, Malfoy slowly raised his hand. The sergeant looked sternly at him, as if daring him to speak. Malfoy paid no attention and spoke anyways.  
  
"Yeah. what are you talking about? What's the attention position?" He spoke rather calmly and confidently, obviously not afraid of a 'mere muggle.' A small spasm crossed the drill sergeant's face. He seemed to calm down quickly before replying.  
  
"This, is attention position," he said, demonstrating it for them. "Now, ATTEN-TION!" At this, everyone on the stage repeated his stance and stood in line. "What's your name, son?" he asked, looking toward Malfoy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he replied superiorly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, SIR!" the drill sergeant corrected. Malfoy must not have understood.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, looking mildly confused.  
  
"Yes, SIR!" the drill sergeant tried again.  
  
"Excuse me?" Malfoy answered. The drill sergeant seemed to be losing his temper. He's probably never had to deal with such ignorance.  
  
"You will reply with a sir, out of respect and dignity. You will never speak out of turn, and you will always speak when spoken to, do you got that?" he asked, now addressing the entire group.  
  
"Yes," Malfoy started, then seeing the look of fury on the drill sergeant's face, added, "YES SIR!" the drill sergeant replaced the look of fury with satisfactory.  
  
"I like you kid, you got a lot of guts. You're definitely team captain material." He turned to the group. "Now, I will be dividing you into teams. There are sixty of you, so you will be in groups of ten. Six groups in all. When I call your name, step out of line, walk to where I point, and say your prayers, because from now on, God is your only hope." Several students exchanged nervous glances. Hermione was horrified. What if she wasn't with Harry or Ron? This was going to be a nightmare.  
  
Author's note: ok, guys, that's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it. More adventures to come in the next one. I * wonder * who will be in the same group. Will the dream team get split up? Stay tuned to find out.. JK, and to all who replied: THANK YOU! 


	4. The Obstacle Course

Forbidden Magic  
  
Chapter Four: The Obstacle Course  
  
"First, I will assign team captains," the drill sergeant informed them, looking over the group of students he was to 'whip into shape.' "YOU!" he shouted, pointing to Malfoy and calling him over. Many people were startled by this sudden outburst, but Malfoy just looked calmly into the face of the middle-aged man. He slowly walked over to where the man was standing. The drill sergeant then walked back to the crowd and scanned the rest of the group. After careful consideration, he walked up to Harry and Ron, who were standing side by side. "YOU!" he called out to them, pointing two fingers at the pair of them. They looked nervously at each other. They obviously had hoped to be put on the same team, but followed the man all the same. They stood in front of the crowd and waited for the drill sergeant to make his next choice. "YOU!" he said, pointing to a muscular Ravenclaw boy. He went and stood by the rest. His final selections were made as he walked up to Crabbe and Goyle. He was obviously going for the strong, well built men.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see them there. She had thought that if they were going to come, they would only be going because of Malfoy, but they hadn't been within ten feet of him all day. This was unusual. Hermione looked up to see Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all shooting daggers at each other. The Ravenclaw boy looked very uncomfortable to be standing between them. He braced himself as if he were being attacked. "Next, I will read down the list, calling you to your team," and he began to read down the list, pointing to which team they would be in. Hermione waited anxiously for her name to be called. "Lavender Brown!" the drill sergeant called, jabbing his finger to a spot right next to Ron. Hermione wished that he would put her with either Ron or Harry. She crossed her fingers behind her back as Parvati Patil was placed on Harry's team. Three more people had been sorted and finally, Hermione's name was called. "Her-herm-hermy-own Granger?" Hermione stepped out in front of the group. "How do you pronounce your name Miss?" Hermione turned a light shade of pink and spoke up quickly and loudly.  
  
"Herm-I-knee Granger SIR!" she half shouted. The drill sergeant's face shone with slight approval.  
  
"Very well, Hermione. You will be in Mr. Malfoy's group." Hermione's eyes widened with horror. Not only was she NOT in Harry OR Ron's group, but she had been placed into the group of the last person she had hoped for. She slowly and somberly made her way next to a young hufflepuff boy. She chanced a glance at Malfoy and saw that he was about as happy with this arrangement as she was. He turned to face the drill sergeant and listened to what he was saying. "For the next couple of months, you are to refer to me as Sergeant Morris. You will be in bed each night by eleven o'clock pm, and you will be getting a wake up call at an uncharacteristically early hour, so I advise you to get as much sleep as possible. For today, we will start with a challenge to build the trust in your team. You will all follow me to the obstacle course." With these last words, he walked off of the large wooden stage, the rest of the students following.  
  
They came to a halt in front of a large wooden wall with a rope leading to the top. The students all looked at it dumbfounded. Sergeant Morris saw the look of apprehension on their faces and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, you will not be using the wall yet. Today's task will be done using the items beyond the wall." The students looked behind the giant wall to see a series of obstacles lying in the sand. "Your team captain will be the 'leader.' The leader will be the only person on your team allowed to keep their eyes open. He will lead each member of the team through the obstacles, while they have their eyes closed. The team that gets all members of their team through the course the fastest will only have to do twenty push-ups!" The crowd looked bewildered, as if twenty push-ups were more of a punishment than an award. "The losing teams will each have to do fifty push-ups! Now, everyone stand in a straight line. The only rule is that every member of the team that is not the captain, must have their eyes shut at all times, starting NOW!" With these last words, everyone clamped their eyes shut. Hermione could hear Sergeant Morris calling above the excited murmurs. "Leaders, you may lead the first person in line, beginning.. Now!" Hermione was the last one in line. She could hear all six of the captains shouting to their team members, trying to get them to complete the course. Hermione waited nervously as she was sure Malfoy was going to drown her or something of the nature.  
  
Finally, it was her turn. She could hear Malfoy call her name. "Come on Granger, just start walking forward." She did as she was instructed, though a little reluctantly. She heard his voice ring out shortly thereafter. "Now stop!" her feet came to an immediate halt. "There is a tire here. Step with your right foot first!" She did so. "Now your left! Now your right! Now your left! Ok, now, just walk forward again." She was surprised he hadn't tried to trip her or make her run into a wall. "Ok, now stop, and turn to your right. Good, now walk forward. Stop, and turn to your left. Great, now walk forward. Good, we're almost there. Walk forward." She walked for just a short while before she heard him command her to stop again. She did. "Ok, um. take just a small step forward." She did so. He thought for a moment about how to explain this. Getting an idea, he walked up to her. Sergeant Morris never said they couldn't touch them. "Ok, there's a small wall here. You have to get over it. Just lift your leg up." He said. She did as she was told. He held her leg high enough so that she could feel the top of the wall. She put her foot on the top, but struggled to get the rest of her body up. He grabbed onto her waist and hoisted her up. "Don't move!" she heard him call. She stood frozen to the spot, knowing that she was high up. She felt him hold her hand. "Ok, jump down now!" She hesitated, not knowing quite how high up she was. "Come on, just trust me." She snorted softly. Why she should trust him was beyond her, but he had gotten her all the way here without managing to kill her. A huge wave of nerves hit her and she froze once again. She couldn't do it. She felt a warm hand fasten to her waist. "Come on, I got you, just jump!" she was able to feel her legs again and jumped. She landed safely and felt him instantly let go of her. "Now RUN!" she ran as fast as she could straight forward and only stopped when she felt someone grab onto her arm, stopping her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that they were the first ones finished. Her entire group was jumping up and down and cheering gleefully. Not long after, the other groups had finished. They all looked downtrodden at the prospect of having to do fifty push-ups. Drill Sergeant Morris said a quick congratulations and he breezed by them and stood in front of the crowd.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Push-ups, now! The winners were the Malfoy team, so they only have to do twenty! Everyone else does fifty! Chop-chop!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Hola! Hope you liked this chapter. I did. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed! I live for them! I will acknowledge you in later chapters, but my computer won't let me right now. Long story. Anyways, thanks! 


	5. Pushups and Private Matters

Forbidden Magic  
  
Chapter Five: Push-ups and Private Matters  
  
Hermione slowly got down into the push up position. The bent her elbows and pushed back up again. One down, nineteen more to go. She looked over at Malfoy, who was going so fast he would be likely to be done in less than a minute. The humid summer air wasn't helping her condition, but Hermione bent her arms again. Sergeant Morris walked over to her and bent down so that he was talking to her face.  
  
"What's the matter, Ms. Granger? Can't you do some simple push-ups?" he yelled. If her face hadn't already been red from the heat, she was sure it would be brilliant with embarrassment. Everyone had momentarily stopped with his or her push-ups to look at her. She bent her arms one more time before looking up at him and answering.  
  
"I find it a bit difficult, SIR!" she answered. He looked at her without a trace of compassion.  
  
"So are you going to let a minor setback get you flustered?" he asked. She shook her head, bending her arms and straightening them again.  
  
"Sir, no SIR!" she shouted back. He looked at her satisfactorily.  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear it," he said before leaving her and going to pick on someone else. Hermione bent her arms one more time before collapsing. She looked over to Malfoy again and saw that he was already finished, and had turned on his back to do some sit-ups. 'Show off,' she thought. He turned to her and saw her staring at him. He smiled innocently and carried on with his sit-ups. She got back into position and continued with her push- ups.  
  
When she was finished, she collapsed once more and lied on her stomach on the sand. She was completely exhausted. By this time, the sky had turned a bit darker and the stars were starting to come out. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the sky. There were still a few people doing their push-ups, but only a few. Millicent Bullstrode and Neville were among them. She closed her eyes and put her right hand on her chest, trying to heel the stitch that had formed there. Her breath was heavy and she smelled of perspiration. Opening her eyes, she saw that Malfoy was still doing his sit-ups. How anyone could carry on like that was beyond her. Even Harry and Ron were sitting down, clearly exhausted. It wasn't until Neville and Millicent were finished that he stopped. He wasn't even breathing heavily. Amazed, she looked up at Sergeant Morris as he stepped in front of them.  
  
"You all have done a great job today. Now you may migrate to the cafeteria for some dinner." Everyone's eyes brightened as they heard this news. They all jumped to their feet and ran to the building titled 'Lunch Room.' Hermione sat by Harry and Ron and slammed her head on the table into her folded arms.  
  
"I'm going to die in this place! I am not made for this type of physical activity!" she complained loudly to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh, it won't be that bad Hermione. Say, are you ready to go get some dinner? I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed, looking longingly at the food concealed behind the kitchen counters where the cooks were piling food onto the students' plates. He licked his lips before standing up so forcefully he almost knocked his chair over. Hermione giggled as he caught it just before it hit the ground. His face turned the familiar red as Harry and Hermione got up and followed him to the counter.  
  
If they were expecting a hunger satisfying meal, they were sadly disappointed. For the main course, a pile of slop, with half cooked vegetables and what seemed to be fungus for side dishes. To drink, they had a half a glass of water. Hermione poked at her vegetables, eventually trying one, and then nearly spitting it back out on her plate. They tasted like they had been left out under the hot sun for no less then a week. She regretfully swallowed it and then took a large gulp of her room temperature water to wash the taste out of her mouth. She then pushed her plate away and looked at Ron and Harry with disgust as they scarfed down the food.  
  
"You finished Granger?" a voice came from behind her. She knew instantly who it was, but spun around anyway. Malfoy was standing there with his eyebrows raised. His voice had not been sarcastic and there was no malignance in his eyes.  
  
"Y-yes, why?" she inquired. He smiled and walked over to her table. Harry and Ron were so busy stuffing their faces they didn't even notice him. He grabbed her tray and emptied the contents onto his plate. How could anyone enjoy this stuff? It looked like it had just been dug out of the garbage. Grinning innocently, he muttered a quick 'thanks Granger' and walked back to his table.  
  
Once dinner was over, Hermione walked with Harry and Ron back to their room. It was set up like the girls' room. Roughly fifteen bunk beds filled the room, dressers and drawers set beside them. They walked over to Harry's bed and sat down. Looking at her watch, Hermione found that it was only eight thirty.  
  
"So, who do you share a bunk with Harry?" she asked, but her question was soon answered as Malfoy came strolling up to the bed. He set some clothes onto the dresser and Hermione saw that he was only in a towel. Judging by his wet hair, he had just taken a shower. He jumped slightly when he saw her and dashed behind the dresser.  
  
"T-there are no girls allowed in here Granger! W-what are you doing in here?" he demanded from behind the small dresser. She could see that his face had turned the lightest shade of pink and he looked highly uncomfortable. Hermione turned an equal shade of pink and shielded her eyes with a hand.  
  
"Sorry, I-I came to visit Harry and Ron, but- um. I'll leave now," she whispered, standing up to leave. She waved good-bye to Harry and Ron over her shoulder, not even daring to look back. She headed into her own room and crawled up to the top bunk. Harry and Ron had convinced Millicent to let her sleep there. She opened her book and started to read it, but found her mind drifting back to Malfoy. Now she could see why he had been able to do all those push-ups and sit-ups. It showed clearly when he wasn't wearing a shirt. She mentally scolded herself for thinking such thoughts and tried to continue reading her book.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Hey again. Another day, another chapter. Actually, that would be two chapters in one day. I have to update regularly on the weekends because I can't update on the weekdays. I don't have a computer, but I spend the weekends at my grandma's. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I would just like to thank all of those who have reviewed so far. Sooo. Thank you to: FireHeart, Chloe00, Corina Borsuk, esor azile, Hannah Gray, SiriusBlackRules, Saturn-hime, hedwig7up, Dreaming one, and there is one other person who replied, but I don't know who, it didn't come up on my computer, but you know who you are. Thank YOU!!!!!!!! 


	6. Water Hazards

Forbidden Magic  
  
Chapter Six: Water Hazards  
  
"Get up, you maggots! This is your wake up call! Out of bed, NOW!"  
  
Hermione shot up in her bed. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She looked at her watch and found that it was only five o' clock in the morning. She groaned loudly and pulled out of the covers. She began to clime the latter down the bunk bed, but Millicent shoved it forcefully on her way up and knocked Hermione off. She got up from the floor and winced as she put pressure on her right ankle. The fall must have twisted it. A new drill sergeant was standing in their room. It was an African American woman with her short black hair pulled into a ponytail below her hat. She introduced herself as Sergeant Robinson before leaving them to get dressed and ready. Hermione pulled on a pair of faded, baggy jeans and a Gryffindor sweatshirt over her white t-shirt and walked outside, not knowing quite where to go.  
  
She spotted a large crowd gathering at the 'initiation circle' so she decided to head over there. She walked over and stood by Harry and Ron, who were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Sergeant Morris. She thought they were enjoying this way too much for a training camp. Soon, the familiar drill sergeant walked onto the stage and addressed the teenagers.  
  
"Ahh. I see that you all are alive and well. I'm just wondering how long that will last." He always had a way of making them fear for their lives. "So. today we will be starting off with some exercises, and then we will resume in the lake. All right then, push-up position! I say down, you tell me how many. Down!"  
  
Everyone bent their elbows and pushed back up. "ONE!" chorused the group.  
  
"Down!"  
  
"TWO!"  
  
"Down!"  
  
"THREE!"  
  
This continued on for quite some time, finally reaching fifty. Hermione collapsed onto the sand once more and struggled to keep her breath calm and steady. If only some resting time were an option, but rest just was something to dream about. Sergeant Morris had ordered them to get on their backs.  
  
"One hundred sit-ups! Now!" he barked. Hermione placed her hands behind her head and began with her sit-ups. Once she was done, she felt as if she would pass out. She lied completely motionless on her back and closed her eyes, trying to stop her head from throbbing. She was sure they had to be done by now, right? Wrong.  
  
"On your feet!" shouted the man who was quickly becoming Hermione's least favorite person. She grudgingly stood up. "Now jog in place!" Hermione could barely lift her own legs. She could feel the pain every time her right foot came in contact with the ground. Her ankle still hurt from her fall that morning. "When I say down, you get in the push up position. When I say up you start jogging in place again. Got it? Good. DOWN!" Hermione let her legs go limp and fell to the push-up position. She stayed like that for a short while before she heard the 'up!' command. She struggled back up and started jogging in place. After a few minutes of this, the exercises were through. "Ok, good work. You guys get five minutes to change into your swimming suits and get out here. We will meet at the lake. Five minutes only! Go ahead!" Hermione all but dragged her feet to her room, limping on every other step. She hesitantly changed into her bathing suit and self- conscientiously wrapped her pink flamingo towel around her. She had bought her bathing suit the day before camp at a thrift store and there weren't many choices. There were only two that had fit her, both bikinis. She was dreading having to go out in front of people with this swimming suit on. It was a pink and orange halter-top that tied twice in the back. She slowly walked outside and trudged toward the lake. She smiled weakly at Harry and Ron as she went to stand by them. Yet another new Drill Sergeant stood in front of them.  
  
"Good afternoon. I am Sergeant Nelson and will be your instructor today. First thing's first, get in the water." Hermione followed the rest of the students to the dock. They stood in a single file line and, one by one, jumped off the end. Hermione still had her towel wrapped tightly around her waist. Harry jumped, then Ron. It was now her turn. Maybe if she did it fast, nobody would see her before she was under the water. She didn't have much time to think though, because someone from behind her had pulled off her towel and pushed her in. Resurfacing, she saw a smug-looking Pansy Parkinson standing at the edge of the dock, laughing at her. Glaring daggers at her, she went under water again to get her hair wet.  
  
Malfoy turned his head to the dock just as Pansy was pushing someone off of it. He didn't catch who it was, but didn't think he knew her. She had thick, light brown hair and was wearing a pink bikini. He looked anxiously to see who it was as she resurfaced. She turned her head and he saw it was Granger.  
  
"Ugh," he said, not realizing it was aloud. He shook the image out of his mind and waited as the rest of the students got in. Sergeant Nelson stood on top of the dock and shouted, so that they all could see and hear him.  
  
"Now, get together with your team!" he shouted. Hermione scanned the wave of students for her team. She spotted Malfoy and swam over to him.  
  
"Keep your distance, Granger," she heard Malfoy call as she got close enough. She stayed far enough away and waited to hear what they would be doing today.  
  
"Today, you will be participating in a relay race. First team to the buoys gets this for dinner." He held up a brown paper bag with a large golden 'M' on it. Hermione recognized it as a McDonald's bag. She licked her lips, hoping that they would win. She heard Malfoy call out something from behind her.  
  
"What if we don't want that?" he shouted. Sergeant Nelson looked perplexed. Hermione highly doubted anyone had ever asked that before.  
  
"You mean, you want the cafeteria food?" he asked incredulously. Malfoy nodded his head. "Well, then don't eat it. Anyway, this is the task. The first person will swim out to the inner tube, where another member of the team will be waiting. That person will get in the inner tube and somehow move it to the middle of the lake, where the next person will be waiting. They will back stroke to the next person, who will then swim normally to the shore on the other side of the lake. The remaining six people will be tied together by their feet and will have to walk to the end. I will give you a couple minutes to decide who does what." They all turned to each other, but Malfoy took charge.  
  
"Personally, I'm not a very good swimmer, so I think I should be one of the six tied together. Who does think they are a good swimmer?" he asked. Five people raised their hands. "Ok, well, who wants to do what?"  
  
"A couple minutes later they had come to an agreement on who should do what and they were standing in position. Hermione was going to be tied together with five other people, as she knew she was a horrid swimmer. She was standing in the hot sand as someone was tying her feet to the person next to hers'. To her right was a short Hufflepuff boy and to her left, unfortunately, was Malfoy. They could hear the drill sergeant shouting to the starters.  
  
"READY! SET! GO!"  
  
Author's note: HOLA! Another chapter, but probably my last one for this week, sorry. Anyways, thanks to all the people who reviewed. Thanks for the suggestion too Death Ringer. And I'm sorry if Malfoy's OOC, I'll try to change that in future chapters. Anyways, I really appreciate the reviews and I'm glad to hear you guys like the story. Thanks again!  
  
-Alexis 


	7. Smooth Move

Forbidden Magic  
  
Chapter Seven: Smooth Move  
  
Draco waited for his team members to finish. While he was waiting, he thought idly about tomorrow. He had heard from a reliable source that they would be.. well, that something was going to happen tomorrow. He looked around and his eyes fell on the girl next to him. As much as he tried to deny it, the fact remained that Hermione Granger had grown up. He was highly surprised that she had chosen to wear that specific bathing suit. It didn't match her usual librarian look. He tried to tear his eyes away, but found it extremely difficult. He clamped them tight and turned his head away. Only then did he open his eyes. He turned around and saw the member of their team swimming ever closer. The boy sped up at the last minute and touched the shore, permitting them to go. They all stepped in unison, making sure not to trip. It was a slow process, but easy. Crabbe's team was gaining on them. They tried to speed up, but with this many people it was useless. Now they were neck and neck. A moment too late, Malfoy saw Crabbe reach over and push him, causing the whole team to collapse in the sand. Recovery was hopeless, as they were all tied together. They just sat there in the sand, in a heap of entangled bodies, and waited for the other teams to finish. Once all the other teams finished, they untied the ropes binding them together and got to their feet.  
  
"Great, now please get off of me Granger!" Malfoy said, pushing her away as the rope that bound them together was untied. She struggled to her feet and stumbled through the sand to the buoys where the rest of the students were standing. Its not that Malfoy cared about the prize; he would have given it away anyway, but he had been cheated out of coming in first, something that he had strived for since he started school. Crabbe would get what was coming to him, Malfoy would make sure of that. The fact that they were no longer on good terms with one another would just make it that much easier. He stalked to the rest of the group and stood in front. Sergeant Nelson stood in front of the group to address them.  
  
"The winners were this team!" He walked over and held Crabbe's hand in the air. Malfoy glared the coldest and most deadly glare at his former friend and stepped behind a tall boy so that he wouldn't be in the spot light. "Ok, it's lunch time!" Everyone got prepared to scramble to the cafeteria, before Sergeant Nelson stopped them. "That is, it's lunch time for the winning team! For everyone else, fifty push ups!" Malfoy dropped to the push up position and hurriedly did his, not taking the same pride he had the day before. He did them all the same however, and jumped to his feet the minute he was finished. He ran to the lunchroom immediately. He was so hungry he could eat a hippogriff. He got his food as soon as possible and devoured it within seconds. He wondered what they would be doing this evening. Lying back with his arms folded behind his head, he felt the tight grip of Pansy on his arm.  
  
"Let go, Pansy," he said, eyes still closed and jaw muscles clenched.  
  
"Ok, Drakie. Hey did you see what I did to that mudblood today? The look on her face. it was priceless. Did you see?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes Pansy, it was hilarious," he said monotonously. She failed to hear the sarcasm in his voice and smiled brightly, making her already hideous face look even more terrifying.  
  
"Oooh, did you hear about tomorrow? Well, didj'ya?" she asked anxiously, practically bouncing up and down in her seat. Malfoy looked away and pretended to be interested in the kids that were still outside doing their push-ups.  
  
"No, I can't say that I did. And," he continued, holding up his hand as Pansy began to reply, "I really don't care. Now either leave or be quiet." Pansy looked seriously deprived, but she fell silent and continued to just sit and watch him. He closed his eyes again and leaned back in his chair. After several minutes of peace and quiet, Pansy shook Malfoy's shoulder. "What?" he asked, opening his eyes again.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to hear about tomorrow? Because-"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Malfoy looked around for a moment, the closed his eyes again and continued to lean lazily in his chair.  
  
"Fine. Then I'm leaving!" Malfoy didn't even open his eyes this time. "I mean it, I'm going to go sit somewhere else if you won't talk to me." She looked at him, who appeared as if he hadn't even heard her. "Fine!" and she left him there alone, to think to himself. Soon after, he heard a voice from directly behind him.  
  
"You might not want to lean back on that chair, Malfoy." He opened his eyes and looked around. Hermione was standing behind him with her tray full of food, looking at him with a mild expression on her face.  
  
"Ok, mommy, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful, I promise," he replied sarcastically. Then, in a more serious tone, "oh please, Granger. What's going to happen?" He leaned back in his chair and pretended to stumble. "Oh no, I'm gonna fall! How stupid do you think I am?" She raised her eyebrows, as if deciding whether or not to answer, then shrugged and walked away.  
  
Malfoy tipped back in his chair and he must have leaned a bit too far, because the next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back, the chair strewn out next to him. The crowd around him was laughing, some were pointing. He felt his face grow hot and quickly stood up. He strode out of the room as quickly as possible and, as he past the table where the Dream Team was sitting, he stopped.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of being right?" he spat at Hermione. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Not at times like these," she called at him behind his retreating back.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody. I finished another chapter. Sorry it's been so long. You know how it is when sometimes you just get bored with a story. Well, anyways, thanks to all the repliers. I really appreciate it. See ya'  
  
-Alexis 


	8. War!

Forbidden Magic  
  
By: Alexis McLean  
  
Chapter Eight: WAR!  
  
Malfoy walked to his room and angrily thrust open the dresser drawer to gather some fresh clothes from. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. Before he got in, he heard loud voices and excited laughter from the bedroom. Curious, he walked into the other room to see what was going on. He saw most of the boys were back from dinner and were talking animatedly about something that had to do with later tonight. He stalked closer so that he could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Yeah! Do you have the silly string?"  
  
"This is gonna be great!"  
  
"Did anyone pick up the balloons?"  
  
Malfoy, mildly confused, walked up to the group of boys. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked a tall Hufflepuff.  
  
They looked at him suspiciously, seemingly judging him. "Smooth move in there, Malfoy," he said finally, smiling at him. Malfoy glared coldly at him. The boy's smile faded, and he looked more serious. "Hey, relax, I was just kidding."  
  
"What are you doing with balloons, now?" Malfoy asked. The boy smiles widely at him again.  
  
"You wanna help us Malfoy?" the boy asked.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Malfoy half-shouted, now starting to get annoyed. The ten or so boys who were standing near-by jumped slightly, looking quite startled at his sudden outburst.  
  
"We-we're just going over to the girl's cabin," the boy explained.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Malfoy asked, not quite catching on. They boy's face broke into an evil grin, reminding Malfoy very much of himself.  
  
"Well.."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Hermione parted with Harry and Ron after dinner and headed to her room. She walked through the door and shut it behind her. She walked up to her bed and began to change. There were only a few girls in the room besides her. By the time she got her pajama bottoms on, she heard a knock at the door. Lavender went to answer it and Hermione heard a squeal come from the door. She looked over and saw that Lavender was soaking wet. Before anyone could do anything, a large group of boys had bombarded the room and were shooting water balloons, paint-filled balloons, and silly string at them. Hermione ran behind her bed and ducked just in time, as a paint balloon was hurled at her. She picked up a pillow from on top of her bed and, quickly standing up so that she wouldn't get something else thrown at her, she threw it hard at a boy near-by. Once he turned around she recognized it was Malfoy. No problem for her, she had no problems with hurling things at her long-time enemy. He raised his hand from behind his back, revealing a large bottle of silly string.  
  
"Do you even know how to use that Malfoy?" Hermione asked, putting her outstretched arms in front of her to block the pillow that was thrown back at her.  
  
"I think I can figure it out, mudblood," he replied, looking as if she had insulted him.  
  
"Well, then I'm sure you know you're holding it backwards," Hermione called, throwing a pillow at him. He deflected it and turned the can around.  
  
"Oh, now you're going to get it!" he called. He pressed down on the top of the silly string and it sprayed all over his face. Hermione let out a loud giggle and didn't see the wave of silly string flying over to her. She pulled a bit off and ran after him. Startled, Malfoy just watched her leap on top of him. She tackled him, bringing both of them to the floor. They wrestled for a while, in which almost everyone in the room got sprayed by the silly string. In the end, everyone got tangled in a heap of bodies, but the boys were victorious; mainly because there were more of them. They pinned the girls to the floor and stood above them.  
  
"Ready? On the count of three! One - two - three!" After a moment of chaos, the girls all stood up, blinking and sputtering as they were covered with all of the remaining water balloons, paint balloons, and silly string that they had left.  
  
"That'll teach you not to mess with us!" Malfoy shouted through the laughter. Then, as the girls rounded on them, they turned around and booked for it. They got all the way to the boys' cabins before stopping to catch their breath. All of the boys were back now from dinner and looking at the people who had just come in. They, too, were covered in silly string, paint, and water, but not as much as the girls.  
  
"Where were you guys?" one boy asked curiously. Malfoy just smiled and went back to the bathroom to take his shower.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------  
  
Hermione walked into the boys' cabin and quickly found Harry and Ron. She stood by them by their bed and began to ask them about tomorrow. Just then, Malfoy walked in. He was dressed in his pajama bottoms and his face curled into a sneer when he saw her.  
  
"I see you've showered," he said, still sneering. Ron looked between the two of them, obviously wondering what he was talking about. "What's he talking about?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing Harry" she said. Malfoy grinned widely.  
  
"It's almost ten o' clock. You might want to get to your room. Got a big day tomorrow," he said, grinning innocently. Hermione checked her watch.  
  
"Ok, see you guys tomorrow," she said, waving goodbye to Harry and Ron. She left Harry and Ron there, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
Author's note: OMG, I'm so sorry it took so long! I totally forgot to update. I'll try to write more soon, though. Spring Break, ya' know. Anyways, I hope you all like it. Please R&R. 


End file.
